Breaking News
by Totally-Out-Of-It
Summary: Kurt sees a news story: his dad, Finn, and two friends were lost in the woods. As he rushes to Lima, Kurt tries to figure out why exactly he's kept Blaine away for so long. Then he comes to a conclusion that's been a long time coming. Klaine. Set mid-season 4.


**Breaking News**

_Kurt sees a news story: his dad, Finn, and two friends were lost in the woods. As he rushes to Lima, Kurt tries to figure out why exactly he's kept Blaine away for so long. Then he comes to a conclusion that's been a long time coming. Klaine._

...

...

So I wrote this for SaraRye on tumblr AGES (like 5 months) ago but never put it up on any fanfiction sites. (here's the post - my tumblr username is jessicamdawn, so just put that in front of this: post/46107267052/how-i-want-the-reunion)

I found it on my computer and realized this error and decided to change it. I hope you guys enjoy it!

...

...

Kurt learns about it first from the internet. He keeps up with the news in New York with a newspaper and in Ohio with his trusty wi-fi. So when he's clicking through the stories, waiting for something to pop up that interest him at all, he's startled when a photo of his father appears. The older male is grimy and looks tired but unharmed. He's got a ball cap in one hand and he's rubbing his head nervously.

The news story is open before Kurt has even realized he clicked the link.

The details are minor. The story is new, only three hours old. Congressman Hummel, his step-son, and two of his son's friends had gone hiking and camping for the weekend. Only a few hours in, tragedy struck and they all found themselves lost. Congressman Hummel had called for help and was safe.

Kurt pulled his phone from his pocket and clicked to call his father in an instant. He listened to the phone ring three times before it connected and he heard his father's rumbling voice.

"Hey, Kurt."

"What happened? Are you okay? I know the article says you're okay, but you know how they get information wrong. I can come home. NYADA is off for Spring Break. I can-"

"Kurt, I'm fine," his father interrupted and Kurt fell silent. "I'm...I'm fine."

Burt's tone made something click in Kurt's brain and it felt like his heart stopped. Congressman Hummel, his son-in-law, and two of his son's friends, the news article said. Congressman Hummel was okay, it said.

"Dad," Kurt breathed out, feeling his throat grow tight. "Dad, where's Blaine?" He heard a deep sigh through the phone and took a ragged breath in. "Dad," he said more firmly, "What...What happened to Blaine?"

For a long, eternal moment, nothing was said. Kurt's heart clenched tight, fear spiking through his veins. Why is his dad staying quiet? Why won't he say something? What's happened to Blaine?! Is he-

"I'm sure he's fine," Burt said at length, or maybe it was only a second ago, Kurt couldn't tell.

"What do you mean, 'you're sure'? Where is he? Isn't he with you?" Kurt asked, moving his laptop to the side and standing up to pace the living room.

Burt took an audible breath. "We got...split up." Kurt stopped pacing. "They've got search and rescue out here combing the woods for them, your brother too," Burt hastened to explain. "And I've got Sam here with me. We're just sort of waiting. But they've got a lot of man power out here searching, Kurt. He's going to be fine. It's okay."

He's going to be fine. It's okay.

He's going to be fine. It's okay.

The words repeated in Kurt's head for hours. They repeated while Kurt booked a flight. They repeated while Kurt rode to the airport, only his phone and his wallet in his pockets. And the entire flight, they repeated some more. Because it _wasn't_ okay and what if Blaine _wasn't_ fine?

He held his face in his hands in his plane seat. Rachel had gone home to Ohio for Spring Break, to visit her fathers. Santana had flown off to Florida, saying something about all the college girls she could land in her new swim suit. Kurt had stayed in New York because he didn't know how to handle Blaine. So much had happened between them since Blaine cheated. Kurt's emotions were in turmoil all the time. And he'd just broken it off with Adam and he didn't know how he would respond to seeing Blaine's expressive eyes, so full of hope and love.

But what if Blaine wasn't okay? What if he was hurt? What if Kurt never saw him again? Never fooled around again, never kissed again, never held each other close again? What if Kurt dialed Blaine's number and it was never picked up ever again? What if his emails, letters, and texts never got an answer?

By the time the cab had pulled up where the search and rescue was based, Kurt probably looked a wreck. He'd run his hands through his hair so many times that he wouldn't be surprised if it was sticking up in odd directions. He'd rubbed his face so hard it was probably red. And he'd rushed out of the apartment in his lazy day clothes: sweatpants and an old hoodie.

When he spotted his dad, standing off to the side with Finn and Sam, Kurt ran over. "Dad!" he called out.

Burt jumped and turned to face his son, just in time to catch the smaller male in his arms. "Kurt?" he asked in surprise. "What-"

He stopped his question and just held Kurt closer. It was nice to be held by his father again. It made Kurt feel like maybe everything would be okay. After a few minutes, Kurt pulled away and looked at his friends nearby.

"What's going on?" Kurt asked, and hope sparked for a moment. "Is everyone okay?"

Finn and Sam glanced at one another. Sam looked down at his arm, which was in a sling, and then shrugged. "I can go with 'okay'," he said, giving a little grin. "It's just a sprain. Won't even get to miss any school for this."

Finn shrugged as well. "I'm just a little dirty," he said.

Kurt nodded, happy for them. "And Blaine?" he asked, looked back at his dad.

Burt frowned. "Still looking for him, kiddo," he said, sounding reluctant.

...

...

Hours later, deep into the night, Kurt was sitting in a police car. The door was open and his feet were on the earth instead of inside the car, but it was a comfortable seat and he was glad for it.

Sam had been taken to the hospital for a proper look at his arm and Burt had gone with him. The medical personnel had wanted to look him over better anyway, given his position in Congress. Finn was standing just outside the police car, leaning against the metal and watching the search and rescue staff bustle about. Kurt was exhausted, but when the police officer had suggested they get some rest, Kurt had dug in his heels and started to throw a fit. Maybe he would feel more embarrassed about his behavior later, but right now he couldn't begin to care.

It was dark out. It was cold. Kurt had the blanket the cop had given him. Blaine had nothing. Kurt had to stay.

Finn yawned. "Man, I'm beat," he said.

Kurt nodded mutely, staring out into the dark.

Finn glanced sideways at him. "Dude, not that I'm upset you're here or anything but...why are you here?"

Kurt couldn't answer. He didn't know exactly. He'd come as quickly as he could as soon as he heard Blaine was in danger. Yet he couldn't do anything more here in Ohio than he could've back home in New York. No, that was a lie. He could be here for Blaine, physically be here. When they brought him out of the woods, because they had to find him, then Kurt would be here.

"I had to come," he whispered. "I just had to...because..."

The silence stretched on until Finn finally took pity on him. "I think I get it. I think I'd be the same way if it-if it were Rachel," he said softly.

Kurt slowly lifted his hand and held it outside the car to his sibling. Just as Finn's fingers grazed his own, there was a lot of noise and the emergency services were hurrying around. Kurt used Finn's hand to pull himself out of the car and then held it tightly while they watched.

Into the light came a group of search and rescue men. Supported between the front two men was Blaine, hopping unsteadily on one leg and with his other leg held up off the ground. His face was scrunched up in pain and there was a dirt smear on his left cheek, but he was alive.

Kurt took a halting step forward and the grip on his hand tightened, causing him to look back at his brother. Finn silently shook his head. Blaine was taken over to the waiting ambulance and by the time he was seated on the end of the ambulance, Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He ripped his hand from Finn's and bolted toward the ambulance, shoving aside anyone who got between him and Blaine.

A few of the people he shoved let out words of indignation ("Hey!" "Watch it!"), causing Blaine to look up from where someone was assessing his leg. His eyes widened in disbelief.

"Kurt?" was all that came out of his mouth.

Then Kurt was upon him, throwing his arms around Blaine's shoulders. Blaine let out a small gasp that might have been from shock or from pain, Kurt wasn't sure. And it didn't matter. Blaine was breathing; Blaine was alive; Blaine was here, with him.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked again, more confused than shocked now, wrapping his arms around Kurt in return. "What are you-"

"Marry me."

The words were out before Kurt had consciously thought them, but he didn't take them back. He couldn't. He meant it. Blaine had gone stiff in his arms, so Kurt pulled back, just enough to see Blaine's face.

"I'm sorry," he said, quiet but emphatic. "I'm so sorry. I've been so stupid. You told me. You didn't wait to be found out, you told me yourself. And you've apologized so many times. And you love me. I know you love me. I've been fighting myself for months, telling myself that I can't forgive you, I can't be with you, I can't love you. But it's so stupid. Because I do love you, and I want to be with you always, every day."

Blaine looked as close to tears as Kurt felt. Kurt brushed some dirt off Blaine's striped shirt absently, eyes never really leaving Blaine's face. He took a shaky breath.

"And then I found out you were missing. And I couldn't stand the thought that I would never see you again. That I might have missed my chance at everything we've had and could have." He pulled back further and knelt down on the ground, looking up at Blaine. Tears dripped down Blaine's cheeks and he covered his mouth with his hands. "So...This is me, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, asking you to forgive me. I love you. I love you. I love you, and I want to be your husband, Blaine. Please marry me," he half begged.

Blaine wiped his eyes and smiled. "I...Yes," he said breathily. "Yes, Kurt, yes."

Kurt stood up from the ground and crashed their lips together, not caring that there were people all around them or that they were in Ohio of all places. "I love you," he whispered against Blaine's lips.

"I love you too," Blaine breathed back, running his hands over Kurt's cheeks reverently. "Oh my god." He leaned their foreheads together and just breathed. "We're getting married."

A smile lit Kurt's face, bright and shining like the sun. "We're getting married."

...

...

_fin_.


End file.
